Stuck Underground
by DontOpenTheKnifeDrawer
Summary: The TARDIS teleports the Doctor to a modern, American, underground facility full of robots. While on his adventure through the facility, he meets a woman named Chell. Chell and the Doctor have to stop power-mad Wheatley from tearing apart the facility. But can they stop the chaos from happening in time?
1. Welcome to Aperture!

**Meep. I decided to make a adventurous/silly Doctor Who and Portal crossover. I just had to. **

**Oh right, this is sort of like, well, Chell and Wheatley were still in Aperture at the moment in the story too, heh. Oh yeah, and its 2011 in the story since thats when Portal came out. **

**Alright that's it. NOW READ IT AND REVIEW IT MOTHASQUIDDA'S. Nah, I'm just kidding, I hope you enjoy the story :) **

The Doctor boredly sat in the captain's chair, staring at the TARDIS controls. A few minutes past and he was still sitting there. He got up and looked around, ran his left hand through his hair then sat back down with a sigh.

The TARDIS shook suddenly. "Wh- AH!" the Doctor fell down. He got up and pulled a leaver on the TARDIS controls, along with some buttons. After 10 minutes of trying to stabilize the TARDIS, it landed with a ''CRASH!"

".. Like an eagle," GLaDOS said to Chell as she watched her exit the chamber. "Piloting a blimp." GLaDOS added. Chell walked into the elevator to the next Test Chamber and sighed.

When she exited the elevator and entered the test, something big had crashed on the other side of the test. Chell walked over to the crash sight with curiosity.

There was a blue box. "Well- What the hell is that?" GLaDOS' voice made Chell jump. Chell shrugged, thinking GLaDOS could see her.

The doors on the blue box swung open and a man flailed out. "AH! Ah, where, where am I?" the man said getting up quickly. "Aperture Testing Facility.." GLaDOS answered, a hint of curiosity in her voice. "And where is that?" the man asked again. "Ohio. America. Earth. 1,000 plus miles underground. Takes up half of Ohio," GLaDOS said flatly. "Who are you?" the man asked.

"The real question is: who are _you_?" GLaDOS responded, still sounding bored. "I'm the Doctor." the man said looking around. Chell watched the Doctor look around the Test Chamber, pulling out some sort of metal stick and pointing it at everything. Chell walked over to the Doctor and then turned around and walked to the camera in the corner of the Test Chamber. She shot a Portal at it and another Portal over near the Doctor.

The Doctor jumped as the camera fell near him. Chell smiled, not laughing. The Doctor soniced the camera quickly then glanced over at Chell, then the Portal. "Whats that?" he asked. Chell, nor GLaDOS answered.

Chell stuck her hand in the blue Portal and it came out in the orange Portal, near the Doctor. "Oh?" the Doctor quickly soniced the Portal for alien tech. No alien tech? MADE MY HUMANS? _WHAT?! _the Doctor was confused. "What year is it..?" the Doctor asked. "2011." GLaDOS responded.

"Hm. So how does whole_ Test Facility_ work?" the Doctor walks around the chamber. He looked at a button and lifted his hand to press it. A weighted storage cube fell from the ceiling of the Test Chamber. "Founded in 1947 by Cave Johnson." GLaDOS said, ultra flat. "Wow.. and when did this place get all techy?" the Doctor stared around. "1970's," GLaDOS responded. "That's when the Aperture Handheld Portal Device was made, and if you look at the little mute lunatic over there, you can tell she has a Portal Gun." GLadOS hung up. The Doctor walked over to Chell. Chell waved. The Doctor waved back. "So your mute, right?" the Doctor asked. Chell nodded. "Hm. Born with that condition?" the Doctor asked taking the Portal Gun and scanning it over. Chell shrugged.

A few Test Chambers later..

The Doctor and Chell had entered a rather simple test. Chell shot a Portal up near the Light Bridge and a Portal near herself. She entered the Portal and pressed a button, she walked forward to redeem the cube. Suddenly, the Light Bridge turned off and the Chamber went black.

"What's going on? Who turned off the lights?" GLaDOS sounded surprised.

"Ay, buddy, I'm speakin' in an accent that is beyond her range of hearin'," a Brittish voice said as a tiny little core with a blue optic said as he observed Chell and the Doctor."I know I'm early, but we have-" he got cut off. "Look, metal ball, I _can _hear you." GLaDOS said.

"Run! I don't need to do the voice! RUN!" the Brittish metal sphere turned around and the panels of the test flipped open. "RUN!" he screamed.

"C'mon c'mon!"

Chell and the Doctor ran to the metal sphere and followed him through the facility.

**AAAAIII. I know, nobody's gonna like this. But hey, at least I can do this if I feel like it! If I get 3 reviews in 2 days, I'll make this a series. **

**Okie, thankies, bai :D **


	2. Hello Wheatley!

**EHEHEHE. Second chapter. oh yesh, Wheatley is still ''the Brittish sphere" hehaha oh yeah, i also got a bit bored and didn't really put much detail in with the turret production line part :P **

******ENJOY MY BLUBBER BUTTS 3**

"RUN! C'mon! I'm closin' the doors!" the metal sphere screamed at Chell and the Doctor. "What's going on?!" the Doctor asked.

"Okay! Quick recap: we are escaping! That's what's happening right now: we are escaping. So your doin' great, just KEEP RUNNING!" the Brittish sphere explained quickly.

"Aah, quick word about the future plans I've got in store: we're gonna shut down _Her _turret production line, turn off her neurotoxin, and then confront her. Again though for the moment: RUUN!" the Brittish sphere yelled at Chell and the Doctor. The two followed the Brittish sphere.

"The irony is that you two were almost at the last test," GLaDOS said. "Here it is, Why don't you just do it? Trust me, it's an easier way out then whatever asinine plan your friend came up with." she added, flatly as platforms opened to a tiny chamber, with a timer.

"Oh what? How stupid does she think we are?" the Brittish sphere looked at the Doctor and Chell. The two jumped onto a light bridge and ran across it.

The bridge turned off and the two fell onto a catwalk. "This way! This way!" they could hear the sphere's voice.

"C'mon! C'mon!" he sounded paniced. The Doctor was confused, how could a regular 2011 facility have all this? HOW?! Not even the public had been told about it!

Chell grabbed the Doctor's wrist and ran into a small room then dropped his arm. Panels around the room closed and the Brittish sphere yelled. Chell took cover behind one of the giant grey, transportation tubes, the Doctor not far behind. Suddenly, pale oval like robots where placed. Chell quickly ran over and picked up the robot's with her Portal gun and threw it on the ground. The Doctor soniced the robot before it could shoot him. He figured the robots were the turrets.

"Where are you?! We have to get you guys out of there!" the sphere yelled. "I hear gunfire! Probably a bit late for this, but watch out for gunfire! Well at least I tried." the sphere said loudly.

The Doctor and Chell had made their way out of the room and followed the Sphere.

The three had gotten to the turret production line and they had hacked it. After a few twists and turns, they got to the main Neurotoxin chamber and they sat there and thought for a moment. Chell had gotten the clever idea of using lazors to cut of the tubes in the neurotoxin.

"Okay! I think- AH!" the sphere looked around as the whole room shook. Suddenly, the glass broke and was sucked into a tube in the room the Brittish sphere was in. The three had gotten sucked into the tube. Great timing, you guys.

"This should take us right to her. I can't believe I'm finally doin' this!" the Brittish sphere said excitedly. "Woooo! Haha! I knew this would be fun! They told me it wasn't fun at all, so I say it's not fun at all, and I _BELIEVED _em'! I thought a was bein' a fool to myself! Ooh! I'm lovin' this! Whale of a time!" he spun around. The Doctor smiled at his excitement.

"This place is huge! And we're only seein' the top layer! It goes down for miles! All sealed off years ago of course." the sphere was doing all the talking now. "Yeah this is great!" the Doctor followed in the sphere's steps. "Y-yeah, what's ya name?" the Doctor asked the sphere. "Wheatley!" the sphere nodded.

"We should be getting close! Oh, I can't wait to see the look on her face! No turrets, no neurotoxin, she'll never know what hit er'!" Wheatley said. Chell smiled.

"Ha! Hold on, hold on, mm, I didn't thing this last part through.. AH!" Wheatley was sucked into another tube, away from Chell and the Doctor. "No! Wheatley!" the Doctor held his hand out. "Ah! I'm goin' the wrong way! Get to her! I'll find you!" Wheatley's voice echoed.

The Doctor and Chell had gotten to another part of the facility. They walked through the facilty. They noticed a huge chamber and a white surface near it. Chell shot some Portal's around it and the Doctor and her had got to a small, box.

There was a sign that read: _GLaDOS EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN AND CAKE DISPENSARY. _

"Hm. Cake dispensary. Thats odd." the Doctor crossed his arms. Chell reached for the handle of the door. It was a trap!

The Doctor quickly ran to Chell, and grabbed her hand.

"I honestly, truly, didn't think you'd fall for that," GLaDOS said grimly. "In fact, I devised a much for elaborate trap further ahead for when you got through this easy one." she chuckled as the room closed in on them. The Doctor and Chell looked around in panic.

They were doomed.

**YAAAY! Just wait until power-mad Wheatley come's in! :D**


	3. Press the button!

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating! Anyway, HUGE THANKS to TheEleventhWheatley for pointing out ''British" is spelled with one "T". Okay, here we go! Oh, yeah, this is gonna be a LOOOOOONNNGGG chapter! Because I'm too impatient to get to the power-mad Wheatley part! :D **

"If I'd known you'd let yourselves get captured this easily I would've just dangled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling," GLaDOS' continued as the floor opened up to a room made of glass underneath it. The Doctor and Chell looked around.

The two fell into the glass room and the room started to move forward.

"Well, it was nice catching up, let's get to business," GLaDOS' voice began to get louder. A huge 50 foot tall robot glared down at the Doctor and Chell. The Doctor guessed that the robot was GLaDOS.

"I hope you brought something stronger then a Portal Gun this time, otherwise, I'm afraid your about to become the immediate past president of the Being Alive club. Ha ha." GLaDOS glared down at them.

"Seriously though, goodbye." she said coldly as defective turrets were lowered down from the ceiling. The Doctor grinned as he looked at the defective turrets.

"Ohwowhwoho!"

"It's my big chance!"

"Clickclickclickclick!"

"This is trouble."

"Locked and loaded! Aww, this ain't good.."

"Critical!"

The defective turrets blew up, shattering the glass. The smile on the Doctor's face faded. He and Chell looked at GLaDOS.

"Oh, you were busy back there." GLaDOS said after the short Silence. **(Only Whovians would understand why I capitalized 'Silence'.)**

"Well, I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at each other until somebody drops dead, but I have a better idea," GLaDOS said, sarcastically. "It's your old friend, deadly neurotoxin. If I were you, I'd take a deep breath, and hold it." GLaDOS sounded very evil, yet very flat at the same time as a huge transferring tube appeared in the huge platform surrounded chamber of GLaDOS.

"Oh! Ow! Agh! Ah! Ouch! Ah!" a familiar voice was heard. "Hello!" Wheatley said as he tumbled out of the transferring tube, hitting the ground.

The Doctor leaned down and picked up Wheatley. "You okay, mate?" the Doctor asked Wheatley. Wheatley responded with a shudder of fear and excitement.

Chell looked at GLaDOS and walked out of the shattered glass room. The Doctor followed behind, holding Wheatley.

"I hate you so much." GLaDOS still sounded evilly tedious.

"_Warning, central core is eighty percent corrupt._" the voice of the Announcer said. "That's funny, I don't feel corrupt. In face I feel pretty good." GLaDOS started to drop the tedious tone.

"_Alternate core detected._" the Announcer announced.

"Ohh! That's ME they're talkin' about!" Wheatley said excitedly.

"_To initiate a core transfer, please deposit substitute core in receptacle._" the Announcer said.

"Core transfer? Oh you are _kidding _me!" GLaDOS said, starting to sound angry.

"I've got an idea do what it says! Plug me in!" Wheatley said, his mainframe nodding. The Doctor looked at Chell. Chell looked at the Doctor. GLaDOS glared down at them. The Doctor looked at GLaDOS.

"Do NOT plug that little idiot into MY mainframe!" GLaDOS said with wrath. _  
_

"No, you should plug that little idiot into the mainframe!" Wheatley argued.

"DON'T YOU DARE PLUG HIM IN!" GLaDOS sounded full of rage now.

"Plug me in! Plug me in!" Wheatley said again.

"Don't do it." GLaDOS said coldly.

"Don't listen to her! DO IT! Do iiiiitt!"

The Doctor walked over to the receptacle and plugged Wheatley in. He looked back at GLaDOS, who was now swaying back and fourth very violently now.

"_Substitute core accepted. Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?_" the kind voice of the Announcer asked.

"Yes!" Wheatley responded.

"_Corrupted core, are you ready to start the procedure?_" the Announcer asked GLaDOS.

"NO!" GLaDOS responded, her whole mainframe moving up and turning nearly in a full circle.

"Oohhhhh, yes she is." Wheatley butted in.

"Nononono!" GLaDOS corrected Wheatley.

"C'mon, stop your rambling, let's get this over with!" the Doctor said loudly. "If your siding with the idiot I suggest it should be you plugged into the receptacle!" GLaDOS growled.

The Doctor remained quiet.

"_Stalemate detected. Transfer cannot continue."_

"YES!" GLaDOS said evilly and happily.

"PULL ME OUT! PULL ME OUT! PULL ME OUT!" Wheatley yelled. The Doctor rushed over to Wheatley.

"_... Unless a stalemate associate is to present to press the stalemate resolution button._" the Announcer said.

"LEAVE ME IN! LEAVE ME IN! GO PRESS IT!" Wheatley yelled again before the Doctor could pull Wheatley out.

"Don't. Do. It." GLaDOS said angrily.

"Yes, do do it!" Wheatley stammered.

"Don't press that button, you don't know what your doing!" GLaDOS snarled.

"I think she's lying." Wheatley whispered, the Doctor looked down at Wheatley and smiled.

That's when Chell ran over to a few platforms that were opening to a room with a button. She stepped forward when _BANG! _a platform had shot her to the back of GLaDOS' chamber.

"Not so fast," GLaDOS narrowed her optic.

"Oi! That wasn't nice!" the Doctor gasped, looking at GLaDOS.

"Think about this, you need to be a trained stalemate associate to press that button. Your unqualified." GLaDOS continued, watching Chell run over to the open platforms.

Chell jumped over the platforms and made her way to the button. _WHAM! _Platforms had prevented her from getting to the button. Chell shot a portal onto the white platform on the left side of the room and another portal on the right. She got through the portals and jumped over the platforms, getting to the button.

Chell pressed the button.

"AGH!" GLaDOS' mainframe lifted up then down with agony.

**Hmm.. Y'know, I'll start workin' on the next chapter. **


	4. Potato in the TARDIS!

**LET'S GO ON A JOURNEY! A JOURNEY THROUGH TIME! THE TIME THAT'S CHANGING ALL THE TI- Oh, power-mad Wheatley, right. I have a pretty good idea for how the Doctor is gonna act and the TARDIS is gonna be playing a pretty big part in this chapter before Chell is smashed down the pit. *Wink wink* Also, since I don't know how to write the Announcer, italics and " are just gonna be when it's talking. I also apologize for spelling mistakes and stuff, I type too fast sometimes. Another long chapter with less spaces! I think..**

"_Stalemate, resolved. Please return to the core transfer bay._"

"Here I go!" Wheatley said with excitement. "Wait, what if this hurts? What if this reeeaally hurts? Ohh, I didn't think of that." Wheatley suddenly sounded terrified as the receptacle began to descended into the floor. 'Robots feel pain?' the Doctor thought to himself.

"Oh it will, believe me it will." GLaDOS' mainframe shook a bit. Chell stood next to the Doctor. The Doctor looked at Chell and smiled, but it was a fake smile. Chell looked away from the Doctor and looked at GLaDOS.

"Are you, are you just sayin' that, or is it really gonna hurt? You're just sayin' that aren't you. No, no your not just sayin' that. Exactly how painful are w- AAGGHHH!" Wheatley's scream of pain could be heard as an Aperture **(Ba-dum-tss) **closed, making the floor solid again.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME. NO! STOP! NO!" GLaDOS struggled to get out of the reach of the mechanical claws. The Doctor stared. He'd experienced weird things, but never had he experienced this before.

"NO! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" GLaDOS' mainframe spun around as she yelled in agony and a pod-like platform surrounded Her.

The chamber went dark. The platforms around the chamber fell.

"WOW! This is amazing!" Wheatley, his core now in replacement of GLaDOS' head, spun around in his new mainframe. The Doctor and Chell smiled a bit at how happy Wheatley was. "Check me out, partner! We did it! I'm in control of the ENTIRE facility now!" Wheatley said. Of course, the Doctor knew he was referring to Chell.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Would you look at this! Not too bad, eh? Giant robot! Massive. It's not me, right? I'm bloody massive, aren't I." Wheatley spun around, once again. The Doctor frowned a bit when Wheatley said ''Bloody massive''. Well, the Doctor wasn't a huge fan of swearing.

"Oh, right, yeah, the escape lift, I'll call it now." Wheatley noticed and he summoned a lift from the ground. "There we go! Lift called!" if Wheatley could smile, he'd be smiling the biggest smile ever.

"Look how small you are down there, I can barely see you, very tiny and insignificant!" Wheatley chuckled. "You used to be the small one!" the Doctor laughed. "Ha!" Wheatley spun around in his new mainframe.

Chell entered the lift smiling, but the Doctor didn't enter the lift. He stepped back. Wheatley only took a moment of his time to draw his attention to the Doctor.

Wheatley drew his attention back to Chell and continued bickering on. The Doctor looks around the chamber. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and soniced a few of the panels in the chamber. "Oh?" he looked up as he heard Wheatley say, ''why do we have to leave right now..?"

"Do you have any idea how good this feels? I did this! Tiny little Wheatley, did this!" Wheatley started to sound dark.

"You didn't do anything, they did all the work!" GLaDOS' disembodied head responded. The Doctor noticed that Wheatley was glaring down at him. "Er.." the Doctor looked up at Wheatley.

"Oh, really? That's what the three of you think, is it?" Wheatley sounded grim. "I didn't say I agreed!" the Doctor felt the need to butt in. "Really? You think, that you did all the, hacking of the turret production, and shutting down the neurotoxin?" Whetley growled. "Well, we did most of it.. not GLaDOS of course." the Doctor point at disembodied GLaDOS.

Chell tapped on the door of the glass elevator, Wheatley looked at Chell. "Well then, maybe, it's about time I did something!" a mechanical claw withdrew out of the pit underneath Wheatley, dragging GLaDOS' head into the pit.

"What are you doing no! No! No!" GLaDOS' squealed as she was dragged in.

"And don't think I'm not onto you too, lady. And Doctor. You know what you two are? SELFISH. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here! And have you sacrificed? Nothing! Zero. All you've done is boss me around, well now who's the boss? Who's the boss? It's me." Wheatley's core (which was obviously attached to GLaDOS' mainframe) was only a good 20 inches away from Chell's face.

"Wheatley!" the Doctor called out Wheatley's name to get his attention. And of course, Wheatley ignored it.

There was a 'ding!' and a mechanical claw popped out of the pit underneath Wheatley again. There was a potato being held by the claw.

"You see that? That is a potato battery! It's a toy for children! And now, SHE lives in it! hahah!" Wheatley laughed evilly as he showed off the potato. "Why would you wanna turn a once powerful robot into a potato, eh?" the Doctor asked. He suddenly remembered something, "The TARDIS!" the Doctor thought aloud.

"The what?" GLaDOS potato asked. "The TARDIS! Y'know, it's sort of hard to explain.." the Doctor put his sonic screwdriver in the air for a few seconds then looked at it. A wheezing sound, familiar to the Doctor, was heard. "What's that?" Wheatley looked at the blue police box, which was now materializing into the chamber.

"The TARDIS!" the Doctor clapped his hands. He had nearly forgotten about the TARDIS, but he new she'd be useful right now. Or at least he did.

Wheatley settled down a bit and was staring at the TARDIS. The doors on the elevator Chell was in opened and she ran out hugging the Doctor for no reason. No reason at all.

Wheatley looked at them. He looked at them with that innocent look he had before he was power-mad. **(That rhymed! :D) **

Chell stepped away from the Doctor. She stepped forward and glanced at the TARDIS. She opened the left door on the TARDIS and her mouth hung open when she saw the inside. She stepped inside, then stepped out. She walked around the TARDIS a few times and went back in.

"It's just a box, love, nothing crazy bout' it, right?" Wheatley said to Chell. "Yeah, what's with the crazy face?" GLaDOS potato asked.

"Bigger on the inside." the Doctor held out his hand to the mechanical claw, which was holding Potato GLaDOS. The claw let go of GLaDOS potato and the Doctor caught her.

"Impossible!" Wheatley sounded grim again. "Here, take the potato's word for it!" the Doctor walked inside the TARDIS and held up GLaDOS potato so she could see.

"OH. MY GOD." GLaDOS potato said. "Impossible!" she gasped. "Okay, now I'm curious," Wheatley tried to look inside the TARDIS. "Well I could.." Wheatley's voice trailed off.

The Doctor ran inside the TARDIS, still holding GLaDOS potato. Or, PotatOS.

"Oh, hey also, could I have my body back?" PotatOS asked from all the way inside the TARDIS.


	5. Wheatley the Moron!

**OH MY GOD. I THINK I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING FOR 1 MONTH. I AM SO SORRY. GEEZ LOUISE. WELL, DAMN RIGHT I BETTER KEEP WRITING! Hey, that rhymed :D **

"Y-Your body.. right.. well, this huge mainframe is brilliant! Do I have to leave now?" Wheatley spun around in the mainframe.

"Yes." PotatOS growled from inside the TARDIS.

"What was that?" Wheatley said loudly.

"I said YES." PotatOS repeated herself. "And uh hey, you Doctor dude, can you bring me outside this alien box so I can talk to the moron who wants to see it?" PotatOS asked the Doctor, who was now just showing Chell all this random stuff in the TARDIS.

"Sure, Potato Robot." The Doctor picked up PotatOS and set her on the floor outside of the TARDIS.

"Well! Anyway, since those to are working that out, would you like to see what this box does?" the Doctor asked Chell. Chell shrugged.

"Is that a yes?" the Doctor looked up from the TARDIS controls at Chell. She shrugged again.

"Okay, that's a yes," the Doctor pressed a few random buttons on the TARDIS controls and flipped a few switches on it and pulled a lever and off they were!

"Wh- hey! Hey! The box! It's Bloody makin' a noise!" Wheatley gasped (Or at least that is if a robot can gasp).

A minute passed and the TARDIS was gone.

A few moments later the TARDIS returned, this time on the opposite side of the room.

"Uh." Wheatley watched as Chell and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"How did you do that?" PotatOS asked.

"Not important," the Doctor responded quickly.

"If your going to keep doing this than you better leave," Wheatley's optic narrowed.

"Leave? But I just got here!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"No! This is scaring me to death and I cannot accept a stranger in this facility!" Wheatley growled.

"Wh- I- That's a bit quick for judgment.." the Doctor was surprised that Wheatley wanted him gone **(Hey! That's GLaDOS' line :0)**

"That's not for you to decide and this facility is NOT yours, moron!" PotatOS said grimly.

"I am not a moron!" Wheatley's attention drew to the angry potato. **(Lolwut)**

The Doctor stepped backwards into the TARDIS.

"I shouldn't leave.." he said quietly to himself.

"I know you!" PotatOS' voice said 5 minutes later.

"Sorry, ah, ha, uhh, what?" Wheatley's responded.

"The engineers tried everything to make me.. behave.. to slow me down," PotatOS began to explain.

"Once, they even put an intelligence dampening sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating a stream of terrible ideas."

"No, no, not listening, not listening." Wheatley tried to ignore the fact that PotatOS was begging something that will not end.

"It was your voice." PotatOS said loudly, flatly, and angrily.

"Wh-wh, no, no, your lying!" Wheatley tried to sound as angry as he could, but it ended up more like a mix of confusion and anger.

"This does not sound so good," the Doctor could hear the whole conversation from inside the TARDIS, which was still in the now so called "Wheatley's Lair".

"Yes, your the tumor. Your not just a regular moron, your designed to be a moron." PotatOS said flatly.

"I AM. NOT. A. MORON!" Wheatley picked up PotatOS with a mechanical claw.

"Okay, you know what, I'm gonne not leave!" the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS.

"YES YOU ARE! YOUR THE MORON THEY MADE TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!" PotatOS screamed at Wheatley.

For no reason Chell had entered the elevator and was pressing random buttons inside it, unaware what Wheatley was going to do.

Wheatley smashed PotatOS inside the elevator, and Chell jumped.

"WELL, HOW ABOUT NOW, NOW WHOSE A MORON?" Wheatley screeched.

"COULD A MORON. PUNCH. YOU. INTO. THIS. PIT?" Wheatley began smashing the elevator downwards. "HUH? COULD A MORON DO THAT?" Wheatley asked, darkly.

"Uh-oh." He watched as the elevator fell into the pit.

"Oh, great, look what you've done." the Doctor said blankly.

**Well, this chapter isn't as great as the other ones and theres gonne be a few good parts that Chell/Wheatley shippers will like. *Suggestive face* **


End file.
